15 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 05:35 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920; dokument fabularyzowany 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:05 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości (Pinocchio 3000); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Hiszpania, Francja (2004) 09:40 Wielka Stopa (Bigfoot) 88'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:15 O wolną Polskę 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2010 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego w Warszawie 14:20 Wiadomości 14:45 Przebojowa noc; program rozrywkowy 15:20 Kochany urwis (Problem Child) - txt.str.777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 100; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Deser serowy? Nie ma mowy!, odc. 30 (Mind Your Cheese and Q’s!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt.str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 21:55 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt.str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 23:20 Kochane dziecko (Perfect Child, A) 89'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:05 Tato (Dad) 117'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Konie z wyspy Sable (Chasing Wild Horses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 23; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:45 Balto - wilcza wyprawa (Balto II: Wolf Quest); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:10 Jutro będzie niebo - txt.str.777 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 09:35 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wenecja nieznana - odc. 2 (Venice secret - odc. 2) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:55 XVI Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2010; reportaż 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Kleopatro do dzieła (CARRY ON CLEO) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1964) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1762 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1101 Nowa synowa; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 Serce do tańca; serial TVP 17:05 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV (1) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 43 - Wyścig; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Raz Dwa Trzy i VOO VOO - urodzinowo; koncert 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2009 (2); widowisko 21:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Apollo 13 (Apollo 13) - txt.str.777 133'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:55 Józef Skrzek - VIATOR - koncert (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010) cz 2; koncert 00:50 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz; film dokumentalny 01:45 "85 lat Dęblińskiej Szkoły Orląt" (Tytuł roboczy - Dęblin lata najwyżej") 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 07:02 Dzika Polska - Mrówki, na plan!; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Kalwaryjska Zielna 08:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 08:30 Msza Święta za Ojczyznę z udziałem Prezydenta RP; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Bitwa Warszawska 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2010; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 12/14 - Media Świętego Piotra; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Klinika cudów - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 17:16 Dzień jak co dzień - Rajdowa dusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Transmisja sportowa 20:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ei Bi Si czyli psi los szturmana; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Obchody święta Wojska Polskiego 22:10 Sportowe wydarzenia 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:17 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 6/13 - Świadectwa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Jej sukces - Odc. 12 - Anita Weber; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:49 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:13 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2010 02:21 Kawaleria powietrzna - Ei Bi Si czyli psi los szturmana; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:48 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:13 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 12/14 - Media Świętego Piotra; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Klinika cudów - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:26 Dzika Polska - Mrówki, na plan!; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:51 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:16 Dzień jak co dzień - Rajdowa dusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Bitwa Warszawska TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie 07:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 3/7 - Demostenes; serial przygodowy TVP 07:55 Ziarno ; magazyn 08:25 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż 08:40 Opole 2009 na bis /22/; koncert 09:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej; serial TVP 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Najświętszej Maryi Panny Matki Miłosierdzia w Warszawie 11:05 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13* - Smak zemsty; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2010 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego w Warszawie 14:25 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 15:25 Gala piosenki - odc.4 16:00 Partia, pieniądze, rock and roll - Ciuciubabka; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 MotoSzał 17:35 Więzy krwi - odc. 10/26; serial TVP 18:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 18:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza; serial kryminalny TVP 21:00 XVI Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2010; reportaż 21:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13) 21:55 Raz Dwa Trzy i VOO VOO - urodzinowo; koncert 22:50 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP 23:50 Supermodelki - odc. 10; widowisko 00:15 Opole 2009 na bis /22/; koncert 00:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13* - Smak zemsty; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:45 Elżbieta Czyżewska - skala oddalenia; film dokumentalny 03:40 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn kulturalny 05:40 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy; serial TVP 06:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (30) Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Polska 09:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (20) 10:15 Piotruś Pan - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 12:35 Moja dziewczyna 2 - komedia (USA,1994) 14:45 Passionada - komedia romantyczna (USA,2002) 16:50 Kabareton na Topie (19) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Kabareton na Topie (20) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Szczur lądowy (211) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (153) 21:00 Wzór 4 (70) 22:00 Kości (20) 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (65) 00:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (66) 01:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Londynie 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 SamSam 08:10 Geronimo Stilton 08:35 Raczkujące melodyjki 09:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Gdzie my - tam granica (3) 10:10 Czterej pancerni i pies: Psi pazur (4) 11:20 Rozbitkowie - komedia (USA,2005) 13:00 Co za tydzień 13:30 Usta, usta (9) 14:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Anna Wyszkoni i Anna Wiśniewska 15:30 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie 16:00 Spotkania Doroty: Maciej Zień 16:30 Smaki miasta: Restauracja Pink Flamingo 17:00 Lassie - film familijny (Francja,USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2005) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Masz wiadomość - komedia romantyczna (USA,1998) 22:25 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (6) 23:30 W roli głównej: Urszula 00:00 Californication 3 (9) 00:40 Bez skazy (7) 01:40 Bez skazy (8) 02:40 Uwaga! 03:00 Po co spać, jak można grać 04:05 Telesklep 04:30 Nic straconego TV 4 04:40 Lou Reed - Live at Montreux - koncert 07:00 mała Czarna - talk show 08:00 Dekoratornia 08:30 Ogień pod pokładem - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1957) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi: Greensburg w Kansas - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 14:30 Łapizbiry - komedia (Włochy,1977) 17:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Rzeszowski 17:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki (9) 18:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne (7) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Spadkobiercy (9) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Premiera: Przerwany szlak (2-ost.) - western (Kanada,USA,2006) 22:55 Regina (27) 23:25 Regina (28) 00:00 Regina (29) 00:30 Regina (30) 01:00 SOS dla Tokio - film SF (Japonia,2003) 03:00 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 03:25 John Mayall - Godfather of the Blues- koncert 04:25 TV Market 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:20 Misja Martyna - extra 05:55 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Mango 09:00 Tajemnice Smallville (19) 09:55 Frasier (1) 10:25 Rozkoszny domek - komedia (USA,1988) 12:25 Plotkara (17) 13:25 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa - film wojenny (USA,1981) 15:50 Poszukiwacze - western (USA,1956) 18:10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (7) 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! (11) 20:05 Rój - film katastroficzny (USA,1978) 23:15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (11) 00:15 Martin Lawrence na żywo - film dokumentalny (USA,2002) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Sweden 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Lois & Clark 09:00 Jims värld 09:30 Jims värld 10:00 Simpsons 10:30 Scrubs 11:00 Paris Hilton's my new BFF 11:55 Paris Hilton's my new BFF 12:55 Paris Hilton's my new BFF 13:55 Paris Hilton's my new BFF 14:55 Paris Hilton's my new BFF 15:55 The fashion show 16:55 Lyxfällan 17:55 Danska Hollywoodfruar 18:55 Keno 19:00 Tough love 20:00 Bones 21:00 The incredible Hulk 23:20 Batman - återkomsten 01:50 Joe's apartment 03:15 Painkiller Jane 04:40 Kill point 05:30 Windfall TV 8 Sweden 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet lördag 08:25 Teknikens värld - allt om bilen 09:25 Holiday showdown 10:25 Gordon Ramsay's cookalong live 11:20 Shark tank 12:20 The apprentice UK 13:30 Risky business 13:55 All over the shop 14:30 Innovatörerna: Hur gick det sen? 15:00 Enkel biljett 16:00 Million dollar listing 16:55 En plats i solen 18:00 Gordon Ramsay's cookalong live 19:00 Country house rescue 20:00 Pursuit of happiness 22:20 The closer 23:20 Brottskod: Försvunnen 00:15 Nightmare in suburbia 01:15 Enkel biljett 02:10 Försvarsadvokaterna 03:00 The closer 03:50 Brottskod: Försvunnen 04:35 All over the shop 05:10 Deutsche Welle journal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku